monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Malgorok'Zyth
Overview Malgorok'Zyth has been an undefeated God. He even claims to be an Immortal beast, the amount of Humans, Robloxians, and Spirits he has killed is off any chart to exist, we must END his reign of terror. DE-THRONE THE MONSTER KING! Attacks (First Phase) Slash - Mal primarily swings his sword to damage one or many players. Shadow Uppercut - Mal teleports to the farthest player and uppercuts his new target with his sword. Shadow Drain - Mal uses his staff to drain the health of any nearby players to restore a tint of his own. Frost Underblow - Mal will charge up an attack that will strike everyone around him with an icy explosion. Invierno Pulsar - Mal will create a debuffing aura that decreases anyone's Attack by 50% and Defense to 0, you will notice a spinning snowflake below you if you are in the aura. Summon - Mal calls forth Zythians from The Void to fight for him. Isla Absorpsion - Very special, Mal will surround himself with a white aura and absorb a fraction of the Island to heal himself and increase defense, while doing this he cannot be damaged. (Second Phase) Uses most of the same attacks as the First Phase. Also, Malgorok'Zyth embraces himself in a Dark Aura that decreases damage done to him, and begins flying around the map. (He is invincible while flying so don't bother to attack until he lands.) Shadow Blast - Mal begins flying around the map, shooting dark balls of energy that damage players, and drain their health to restore his. Ice Beam - Mal flies to the center of the map, then launches homing beams of freezing energy towards all the players, this cannot be avoided in any way possible; Although 6 Pillars of ice will rise up, allowing you to shield yourself behind them (Fact: This is the ONLY Attack that is known to kill someone wearing Vyrelord Armour.) Necro Force - Mal once again flies to the center of the map, except this time he charges up a Devasating attack that will instantly kill EVERYONE, but everyone can stop the attack by attacking the dark aura that surrounds Malgorok'Zyth. (Surprising how Vyrelord saves users from this and not his ice beam!) Frost Blast - Mal uses his staff to shoot exploding balls of frosty energy that damage users in an AOE. This attack can be avoided with a well-timed jump. (Third Phase) Giga Slash - Mal swings his gigantic sword all the way across the island, dealing massive damage to anyone who fails to jump over it in time. (Recommended to use an Air Elemental or Elemental Elemental to avoid this.) Giga Slam - Mal will target a random player, then swing his sword down sending a huge wave of energy down a straight path, massive damage will be done if you are caught in it. And if you are too close, there's the chance you will either be flung to oblivion, forced into or under the island, or just plain flung. Grave Demolisher - Mal will raise his staff, then summon bursts of dark energy to strike players from below, then Shadow Minions equipped with Swords will fly out, attacking all players. (Number of minions vary on # of players) Shadow Blast X - Mal creates giant balls of energy to fly across the island, damaging all players in their paths. Life Steal:Mal will summon a little portal in the sea,sucking life from players and adding health to Mal. Battle Footage Here is a video of battling the god. Category:Boss